Her Deadly Past
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: The Cullen family agrees to take in a girl Aro wants to keep alive. She had a dark past, and had told no one of it. Edward tries to pry into her mind to get an image of her past, but only hears her screaming in pain. FULLY SUMMARY INSIDE Rating may change
1. Fragile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mira and another character that you don't know about yet.**

**Summary: The Cullens are sort of adopting a girl who's had a bad past. Her past seems to tie into Bella's and her experiences are close to Rosalie's and Jasper's. Can they get her to speak of her past, or will danger arise from their suspicion? **

**-Carlisle-**

"Carlisle, I'm so very glad that you are doing this for me. You're the only ones I trust with her." Aro seemed pleased that I'd be taking in this girl who's had a bad past with many vampires and their covens. "I just want to warn you, she has bad nightmares and is scared of male vampires. Particularly large vampires like Emmett. She's also very fragile."

"I know Aro, Alice has had visions of her. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked through the phone.

"No," he answered. "When I touch her, I only hear her screams. My vision is blank. She's almost like Bella in a way."

"Aro, may I ask why you are sparing this human's life? She knows a lot about vampires from what you've told me, and I thought that you disposed of those humans."

"Carlisle, she reminds me of my daughter when I was a mortal. My daughter is the only human memory I've ever had. And she looks exactly like her. That's why I wouldn't let any of my guards touch her. Carlisle, promise me you'll take care of her until she is of age."

"I will," I promised. This girl had just turned fifteen from what Aro said. "I have to go. Her plane will be here and Esme and I are going to pick her up."

**-Mirabella-**

_Chains were shackled to my wrists as I was curled naked in a corner. Nothing but a thin blanket covered my body. My long black hair was messed up, and my ice blue eyes held tears within them. My tanned skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and the scars of vampires bites were all over my inner thighs. But there was one bite mark that belonged on the top of my left breast. It was his mark, and he said I'd never be able to run._

"Miss?" said a voice that awoken me from my almost nightmare. I looked up to see the stewardess looking at me with a small smile. "The plane has landed," she said.

I nodded, getting up and grabbing my back pack. Aro said not to bring anything with me, so I didn't other than some things I held close to my heart. I was riding in his private jet and the stewardess led me down some stairs to the cloudiness of northern Minnesota. There was a black Mercedes parked on the landing turf and two pale figures stood outside it. There was a woman with a motherly smile, and beautiful chestnut hair. She had topaz eyes that brightened when she saw me. Then, there was the man that Aro had told me about. His had blonde hair, and a fatherly smile. His eyes were the same as his wife, but he seemed to have sense of worry about them. I timidly walked over to them, jumping back a little when the woman tried to embrace me. From the look on her face, I guessed fear was written all over my face.

"Why don't we get in the car and you can meet the family once we get home?" offered the man. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."

"I'm Mirabella," I said in a small Italian accent. It wasn't much of an accent, but I had one. "But call me Mira please."

"Of course," said Esme with a warm smile. I smiled a very small smile before getting into the car. Carlisle shut the door, appearing in the driving seat in seconds. I was used to it. I was basically raised by vampires, no tortured is more like it.

"Aro had told me many things about you Mira," said Carlisle. "He told me you know how to play the guitar. One of my sons Jasper knows how to play it. Maybe you guys could play together."

"That would be nice," I said politely. I was actually terrified. Male vampires scared the hell out of me. Carlisle was an exception since Aro had told me he was a genuine guy. He also said that his sons were nice, but I needed to take my recovery one step at a time.

"Alice, Edward, and Bella will be starting out as sophomores with you in a week. You'll like Bella, Mira." said Esme with another motherly smile. "She's actually been the most excited besides Alice."

"Bella is the one that has more than one power, right?"

"Yes," smiled Carlisle. "She can control nature and has the same control over her bloodlust like me." That was a good thing.

"If you don't mind me asking Mira," began Esme. "What happened to your parents?"

I looked at Esme's eyes through the rearview mirror. It was complicated as to how my parents aren't with me anymore. There was a lot of gambling for their lives and mine, and pain. They weren't vampires, but something much worse. They were basically wraths since _they_ never fed them properly. Immortality wasn't such a gift when all you can do is wither in pain from not being fed. I was forced to watch them suffer.

"Nomads tortured them to death," I replied simply. It was kind of the truth since A) they were basically dead and B) they were being tortured at this very moment. It was their fault though. All of this was their fault. If it wasn't for them and their selfish ways, I'd be a happy fifteen, almost sixteen, year old girl with a happy family. Now, I was heading into a coven of vampires that I didn't even know.

"I'm so sorry," said Esme.

"Don't be," I assured her. "They deserved everything those Nomads did to them."

"That's a bit harsh," commented Carlisle.

"You didn't know my parents. Of course you'd think it harsh."

"Well, we could be your parents for the time being then," said Esme. "You'll be with us for about three years, maybe longer depending on you and Aro."

"Thanks, mom." She smiled at that, a true motherly smile that I wasn't accustomed to seeing.

**-Edward-**

We were all seated in the front room, waiting for the girl to arrive. We didn't even know her name, but everyone was excited. Rosalie was even excited about this. I guessed she got used to it after Bella was turned and now she was as happy as everyone else. Alice and Bella were pacing in the front window, when Alice stopped. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a blank expression. She sent the vision to me.

"_Everyone, this is Mirabella. But you call her Mira," said Carlisle with a smile. I saw a girl with long jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and tanned skin skin. She had a heavenly face, but it also was guarded. She looked a little scared in front of us, but Esme patted her shoulder with a smile._

"_Hello," she said with a small Italian accent. Emmett suddenly came up to her, and she jumped back. Her eyes were wide with horror as he stopped and looked at her with a confused expression. Then, she turned and ran._

"Emmett," I said. He was sitting with Rosalie spacing out. He looked at me with a smile. "Don't go near her when she comes to the house."

"Why?" he asked. "I wanted to give her a bear hug."

"She'll run," said Alice. "I think she's afraid of big vampires Em. Remember, Carlisle said she was afraid of big vampires. And you're a big vampire!"

"I wonder why," said Jasper.

"Try and calm her if she gets scared," said Bella. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I don't want her running. When I talked to Aro about her, he said she was a little fragile."

"I wanted to hug my new baby sis though," pouted Emmett.

"You'll hug her when she warms up to you," smiled Rosalie.

I looked out the window, watching Carlisle's Mercedes pull up the large driveway that was surrounded by forest. Every house we owned was surrounded by forests with tons of wildlife in it. I got up, taking Bella's hand and walking to the door. Everyone followed behind us. I opened the door, walked out onto the porch. Mira got out of the car, but stood very close to Esme. She looked up at us with those piercing eyes that seemed to hold so much pain and knowledge.

She wore fitted jeans, black Vans, a yellow shirt with Tokio Hotel on it. It showed off her slim figure. There was a black beanie hat on her head and bracelets that covered only her left wrist. Her fingernails were painted black and her eyes were outlined in black. She looked like a girly kind of skater. Maybe that was all she had to wear since she didn't bring anything else but a back pack.

_No! Please don't! Stop! You're hurting me! Please stop!_ My mouth hung open as her thoughts came to my head. She wasn't thinking that. She had to be thinking something else. I couldn't see any mental image; only hear what she was saying. That was different. Then another thought came to me from her. _They're good vampires. They wouldn't do that to me._

"Everyone, this is Mirabella. But you can call her Mira," said Carlisle with a smile. Esme patted her on the shoulder with a small smile.

"Hello," she said in her small accent.

Bella slowly walked up to her. "I'm Bella," she smiled. She held out her hand, watching Mira take it and shake it lightly.

"Piacere di incontrarvi Isabella." Her Italian was perfect. I might ask her to teach me how to speak the language.

Alice and Rosalie came up next. They introduced themselves and Alice had to be pulled away because she kept on rambling on about shopping later in the week. Jasper then walked up to her. "Non si ha nessun motivo di essere spaventato." How did Jasper know Italian? That was so not fair! Now I really needed to learn it.

She smiled slightly. "You speak perfect Italian. Impressive," Mira said.

Emmett and I came up together. She looked up at Emmett with a little bit of fear within her eyes. "Hi! I'm Emmett and that is Edward. He gets an attitude sometimes so just ignore him when he's having his hissy fits."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied evenly. She then turned to Jasper. "Come posso non essere paura enorme che con asino vampiro di fronte a me?"

"He's harmless," Jasper replied with a small laugh.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said.

**-Rosalie-**

She looked so fragile as Esme guided her into the house with the family following behind. Her walk held such grace that a vampire couldn't even match it. She stared in awe as we entered the house. I smiled when Esme turned to me.

"Mira, Rosalie would like to give you a tour of the house okay?"

Mira nodded. I gave her a warm smile, taking her hand gently and guiding her upstairs. "I'll show you Emmett and my room first since it's right next to yours." There were three levels to this house, upstairs, basement, and main floor. We walked down a long hallway that was painted a deep purple. My door was the first one to the left. I opened it, showing her my room. There were video games and a TV in there along with a vanity table and a huge bed. Pictures of cars lined the walls along with a picture of Emmett and me on a beach. "Most of the video games and movies are in here. Just ask Emmett to pick out a good game for you to play. I barely touch the things."

"I will," she said softly. She looked over at an old picture of me that was framed in a silver frame. "Is this you when you were a human?"

"Yes," I whispered sadly at the horrific memories.

"You're very pretty, but as a vampire you're beautiful. I wish I had your beauty." I didn't think she wanted me to hear the last part. She was beautiful, more than me when I was a human. Everything about her was beautiful and she needed to see that. Maybe it was the way she looked at herself, or maybe some memories just caused her to think those things.

"Would you like to see your room? Alice decorated it for you."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "I…get my own room?"

"Yes, of course," I said with a confused look. I led her outside into the hallway. "You've never had your own room before?"

"No, I was-" she stopped. "Nevermind," she said with a tight expression.

"Well, I hope you like your first ever own room," I smiled. Something was wrong with her. Didn't she know that she could tell us anything? We were her family now. She should trust us. I bet she had trust issues.

I opened the door that led to her room, letting Mira walk in before me. We had decorated the room to the vision Alice had. The walls were a midnight blue color with white flower designs on it. Green painted vines trailed up to the ceiling, making it looked like a room with a forest in it. The four poster bed was in the middle of the room with a white canopy sheet over it. Her sheets were blue and a green pillow contrasted nicely with it. A TV was on the wall and some books Jasper picked out for her were in a bookshelf. There was also a guitar in the corner along with a huge stereo system that Edward got her. Emmett had placed an assortment of DVD's on her night table along with a journal from Esme. A laptop was on a desk in another corner of the room from Carlisle and Alice got her a huge wardrobe that was inside a huge closet. I got her all the hair products and makeup she'll ever need. We got everything covered for her and I walked around to see her expression. There were joy in her eyes, and her smile was a little bigger than it was outside.

Mira looked at me. "It's wonderful," she breathed.

"Come on," I said. "Let's show you the rest of the house."

**-Jasper-**

Her fear had not ceased since she met us. I watched her as she came down the stairs with Rosalie. My sister looked at me with worried eyes. I could sense Mira's fear, but there was a little bit of happiness, only a little.

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked. The feeling of self consciousness waved off of her and to me. I sent her waves of calm. She didn't look a little thin for her height.

"Sure," she whispered with her eyes downcast. Rosalie gave me another worried look before exiting the living room with my new little sis. I felt sorry for her, something was definitely bothering her. I looked over at Edward who shared the same worried glance.

**Ello!**

**Translations:**

**Piacere di incontrarvi Isabella- "Pleasure to meet you Isabella"**

**Non si ha nessun motivo di essere spaventato.- "You have no reason to be scared."**

**Come posso non essere paura enorme che con asino vampiro di fronte a me?- "How can I not be scare with that huge ass vampire in front of me?"**

**Tell me what you think! I've had this idea on my mind for awhile.**

**Missa.**


	2. Never Forget

-Edward-

**A lot of you are thinking about the bites and the reason that Mira has blue eyes. Well, she's still a human…sort of okay? As always, I'll explain when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics at the end are from a song called "Don't Jump," by Tokio Hotel. In this story this is her own song. I was listening to this when I wrote this chapter. **

**-Mirabella-**

I was in my new room unpacking my things from my backpack. Tokio Hotel was blasting out of my speakers and I'm sure everyone heard it. I opened my bag, taking out two pocket knives. One had a rose etched into the handle, while the other had a crescent moon on it. I put those in a drawer on my nightstand and peered into my bag again. A picture frame came out of the bag next. It was of an eighteen year old boy with pale skin and red eyes. His short black hair was gelled up, and he had his arm over me. We both had sad eyes in the picture because it was taken after…my torture. Those vampires were sick and they turned my brother into one of them. Only he wasn't like them. He always did his best to protect me. He even helped me escape. His name was Antonio, and I missed him so much.

I set the picture down on my nightstand and took out a few journals I had already filled up. There were song, poems, feelings I had at the time, and little stories in them. I put them under my bed. I couldn't really remember the last time I slept in a bed. Aro had sent me off to here right after he found me. He was a nice man, but his guards scared me.

A soft knock came to my ears and I turned off my stereo at once. "Come in," I whispered as I stashed my backpack under my bed. I turned around to see Edward standing in my doorway. "What is it?" I asked with a guarded expression and stance.

"You don't have to be scared Mira," he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," I sighed as I turned around and put my music on again. I could feel his presence in my room even as I put some books away on my shelf. I turned around again, looking at him with a glare. "I would appreciate it if you would leave," I whispered firmly. "I'm quite uncomfortable with a male vampire in my room."

"What happened to you Mira?"

"That's my business."

"Mira I have a right-"

"No!" I interrupted with a near yell. "You have no right to know what happened to me! No one in this god forsaken house does. Now, please leave," I said with a harsh voice.

"We'll talk later then," he said before leaving. I rushed up to the door, slamming it roughly. I pressed my back against the door, sliding down to the floor. Tears formed in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks.

Why did he have to come into my room? Why did he have to ask about those more than painful memories? He didn't need to know! It was my burden to bare, no one else's. I went through those painful things, not him. Why did he even care? No one cared for me. They were just doing this to do a favor for Aro. They really didn't want me there. So, I stood up, walked over to my bathroom. I shut the door locking it. My reflection stared back at me as I took off my shirt revealing a yellow tank top. It was low enough to see the crescent shaped scar peeking from the top of my breast. My fingers traced the cool scar, making more tears form in my eyes.

I stared at the glass mirror, thinking. It would only take one punch to break the glass. Then, I could take a large piece of glass and slice my throat. It would be the end of me and the world would go on like nothing ever happened. The Cullens would be happier without me. I was just a burden after all. _He_ always said that. _He_ said that I was a burden, a whore, and nothing else. I closed my eyes, balling my fist and raised it to prepare for my punch. My hand was shaking as I lunged it forward, only to be stopped by another hand. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with black eyes. I stumbled back towards my bathtub, sinking to the floor. That's when I realized that the door had a huge whole in it. How could I have not heard that? The rest of the family was looking at me with shocked expressions. I put my hand on my neck, hiding my scar from them with my arm. They probably didn't even notice.

"What were you thinking Mira?" asked Edward as he eyes started to lighten up. "You could've killed yourself."

"I would've succeeded if you hadn't stopped me," I replied in a voice that was shaky. I tried my best to even it out, but it didn't work. "Then you could go back to your lives and not worry about me."

"Mira," sighed Bella. She came into my bathroom, kneeling down to me. "We want you here, trust me."

"And your thoughts were wrong," said Edward. "Everything you thought was wrong honey. We would've been devastated if you had killed yourself." He reached out to touch me, but I smacked his hand away, hard. He looked at me with a stunned expression. I looked at him long enough for some tears to fall down my face, then I looked away. I curled my knees to my chest, looking at the floor.

"Who is _he_?" asked Edward after a long silence. My head shot up and I looked at him with angered eyes.

"You don't need to know," I said in a hard voice.

"Is it the boy in that picture with you?" asked Rosalie. I looked over at her to see her holding my picture of my brother. I stood up, snatching it from her grasp. I shoved passed the family, going over to my table and placing the picture in its rightful place.

"The boy in the picture is my brother," I said. I didn't even look at them. I just stared down at the picture of the only sane family member I knew. "He was turned a few months ago."

"What's on your back?" asked Emmett. I froze in place, my fist clenched tightly. No! Please don't see that scare! Not that one! I felt a pair of cold hands lift the back of my shirt, another set of hands holding me in place. More hot tears fell down my cheeks. I heard gasps and dry sobbing coming from Alice. "What…happened to you?" breathed Emmett. His finger traced the scar on the bottom of my back. It was actually a scar/tattoo that _he_ sliced into me. It read, Never Forget.

I pulled my shirt down. "It's nothing." My voice cracked a little as I wiped more tears away. "J-Just leave. Please," I begged.

**-Esme-**

That poor, poor girl. I walked with Carlisle down the hallway into his study. The kids left to their rooms to think. I could still hear her sobbing within her room. She was rocking back and forth by the sound of the hard wood floor squeaking. All I wanted to do was pulled her into a hug and tell her everything was going to be fine. What on earth happened to her wherever she came from? Only a very sick person could have done that to a mere child!

I sighed and sat down next to my husband on a couch in his study. He wrapped me in his arms, deep in thought. "Why won't she open up Carlisle?" I asked while tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes.

"It's her first day coming here Esme," he whispered. "And all of this has happened to her in such a short amount of time. Do you think she'd open up so easily?"

"I guess not. Do you think she trusts us?"

"Not yet," he replied. "Only time will tell with her."

**-Emmett-**

"Who would do that to her?" I asked my wife as she snuggled close to me on our bed. "No wonder she has trust issues with us. Some of our kind did that to her." I closed my eyes, letting a growl escape my lips. Mira was my little sister now, and I'd kill those sons of a bitches who did that to her.

"Maybe we should find out who her brother is. He could probably tell us what happened to her." suggested Rosalie.

"Do you know how hard that will be? We'd risk giving out where she is. I bet he's still in that coven. He must be worried sick."

"Then all we can do is wait honey," she whispered. "Waiting is the best thing to do at this point. She needs time to learn that we won't harm her in any way."

"You're right…"

**-Alice-**

"What is she feeling right now?" I asked to Jasper as I paced our room.

"Fear, anger, sadness, and thoughtfulness. Don't worry, she'll be okay."

"I don't want to get another vision of her dead body on a bathroom floor Jasper!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jasper," I sighed. My husband wrapped me in his arms, rocking me a little. "Should I take her shopping? I could probably get something out of her."

He smiled. "Take her shopping then. Although I don't know where you'd go since you basically bought ever piece of clothing from the mall."

"I haven't been to Abercrombie & Fitch," I said with a small smile.

"Abercrombie & Fitch it is."

**-Bella-**

"What is she thinking?" I asked after a long silence between us. We were cuddled up on our bed, both of us in our own thoughts.

"Lyrics," Edward mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't you hear the scratching of her pen? She's writing lyrics," he explained. I did hear her pen scratching on paper. Sometimes I'd hear violent scratches. She must have made a mistake on something she wrote.

"She's getting her guitar now," he said.

"Do you think she knows that we want her here?"

"Deep down she does," he whispered before we heard her guitar start up. Then her heavenly voice came to our ears.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

Maybe she never found happiness? And those tears were counted by the man that did this to her. As for the eyes of the city, there could've possibly been an audience to see what happened to her.__

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

False hope, that had to be the meaning. She was deceived and she felt like she should've just killed herself. But a voice screamed out to her to save her. What is Edward she was singing about, or maybe her brother? __

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

She dreams of how when her nightmare ended, her new life would begin. I hoped it would start with out family. I really want to help her start out her new life.__

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

I felt like crying after hearing that feeling within her voice. I looked up at Edward, who I knew felt the same way…

**Ello!!**

**So, listen to "Don't Jump," by Tokio Hotel. You'll hear how it sounds, but imagine the lead singer having a girl's voice. REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	3. Nice Try

-Carlisle-

**So thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**-Carlisle-**

It had been two days since Mira's breakdown. She hadn't come out of her room since then. We'd leave food out for her by her door, but it was left untouched. If she didn't started eating she'd start to shrivel away. I was getting sick of it! Why was she doing this to herself? I felt the worry of when Bella was a human come back to me. That fatherly worry that only came when you knew something was wrong. I walked out of my study, going down the hallway and stood right in front of her door. I softly knocked, opened the door quietly.

"Mira…honey?" I asked as I poked my head through the door and saw her lying on her bed, looking at me. There were headphones blasting some kind of beautiful melody in her ears. How could she have heard me? "Esme made something for you to eat. Could you come downstairs and give her the relief of seeing you eating? You didn't take the food we set by your door for you."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, taking out her headphones. "You left food for me?"

"Yes," I answered with searching eyes. She looked stunned by that. "Didn't they feed you wherever you came from?"

She shook her head. "Only once a week." Her eyes were staring off in the distance. "I was lucky to even get water…"

"They gave it to you daily…right?"

"Sólo para mí suficiente para sobrevivir," she whispered without looking into my eyes.

I nodded, she didn't want me to know, yet. Well, at least I got something out of her. Hopefully she's trusting us. "Would you like to eat now?"

"Sure," she said while getting up. She wore a pair of jeans and a white Hollister shirt with a pink seagull in the center. Her hair was up in a ponytail and there was a small tattoo of a J on the nape of her neck.

I stopped her, touching the tattoo. "J?" I asked.

"Not now," she said before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. I followed her, watching her freeze. My eyes followed to Emmett who was alone in the living room reading a dirt bike magazine. He looked up at Mira and smiled. She slowly backed away. I rushed down to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," I whispered to her as we walked into the kitchen. Esme was smiling at her as she set down a plate with ham, mashed potatoes, and corn. Mira smiled slightly, before taking a seat at the counter. She ate slowly, knowing what would happened if she ate too quick. All that would happen was her puking her brains out.

"I heard you singing the other day," said Esme softly. "You know a month after school starts there's going to be a talent show for the singers and musicians. I was wondering if you'd want me to sign you up. I think you'd most likely win with a voice like yours…And the kids could be your band if you wanted them to. They can all play any kind of instrument you put in front of them."

"If I would do that, I'd like to do it alone. Although, maybe Jasper could play guitar with me…I don't know. Let me think about it," she replied softly.

"You've got a month sweetie, take your time," said my wife. I smiled at her and then looked at Mira. Her left foot was tapping to a beat that was probably in her head.

Mira finished her dinner and excused herself to go outside for some fresh air. I put my arms around Esme, bringing her close. "Don't worry," I murmured. "I found out something very disturbing about her past though."

The whole family appeared in the kitchen, looking at us with concern. "What?" asked Bella. "What did you find out?"

I told them about her feeding habits and how she was lucky to even be given water. "And, there was J tattooed on the left side of her neck. She told me not now, so I'm guessing she's warming up to us."

"No wonder she's so skinny," murmured Rosalie. She peered out the kitchen window and I did the same. Mira was walking over to a log, no flipping. She was doing some back flips and front flips before plopping down at a log. Her back was turned from us and she was staring at the trees.

"Should someone go talk to her?" asked my wife in worry.

"Just let her have to alone time. I'm sure it's been ages since she's been outside her previous situation." My family nodded in agreement, watching Mira start walked along the tree in utter fascination.

**-Edward- (Italics are people's thoughts)**

Esme had just gotten home with new school supplies we'd be needing for yet another year of high school. Emmett was packing up the backpacks while Alice was staring at a new set of sparkling pencils.

"Mira's in advanced English Edward," my mother said happily. "I had taken her to a test for what classes she'd be going into since they didn't have any records, and she passed all of them with flying colors. She'll be in every one of your classes."

"Then she must be a freaking genius," said Emmett. _Look's like I'll be having another person to tell me how stupid I am._

"More like scary Em," I smiled. He growled, but kept on shoving things into backpacks. "Alice, why haven't you taken Mira out shopping yet?"

"Don't worry, we'll be going on Saturday." _And then I see what her sense of style really is and have Mirabella Barbie!_

I walked out of the kitchen, walking up the stairs. Mira was walking out of Carlisle's study with a few books in hand. "Hey! Mira," I said. I jogged over to her as she froze in her place. "Esme said you passed all of your tests. Congrats," I smiled. She stood there, looking at me with weary eyes. _What the hell does he want?_ "I was wondering if you'd like to help me pick out some clothes for school. You know, go shopping with me and Bella? Alice would want to come too since she's the shopping goddess of America." I saw her mouth twitch. In her mind, she was laughing! She didn't want to let it out.

"Sure," she said. "Could it be Saturday though? I still need to get used to this," she explained.

"Take as much time as you need, sis."

_Thanks, bro. _She thought privately to herself. She turned away, walking into her room with her stack of books.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Alice as I descended the stairs.

I shrugged. "It's just how you speak to her I guess. Or maybe she's more comfortable with me than you."

"Right," she smirked before walking out of the living room.

**-Mirabella-**

"EMMETT!" I heard Rosalie scream at the top of her lungs. My door was opened and the sight of Emmett running down the hallway surprised me. I was sitting on my bed with the book, "The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty," by Anne Rice. It was rather good, and the sex scenes were pretty hot. **(A/N I haven't read this book before, but my friend told me that exact information.)**

I got up from my bed, walking to the door and poking my head out into the hallway. Emmett was corner by Rosalie and he looked scared. And…Rosalie was holding a thong!

"What the hell were you doing wearing this!"

"I…I didn't mean to. It was supposed to be a joke with Jasper."

I stared at them, fascinated. Inside I was laughing my ass off, but it wouldn't escape to my lips. It never did. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning on the doorway.

"Right!" she screamed and punched him hard. She then stalked off, not even looking at me. He got up, limping towards me with a painful smile. Vampires couldn't get hurt that easily, and he was punched in the gut, not leg. I glanced to my left, seeing the family staring out of their doorways in hope. They were trying to get me to laugh, I knew it.

"Nice try," I said to Emmett and to the family. I walked into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I heard a lot of shits and damnits coming from outside. I smiled to myself, returning to my book.

**Ello!**

**Sólo para mí suficiente para sobrevivir.- "Only enough for me to survive."**

**Yeah, Mira is very smart, if they want her to laugh, they'll really have to try. I'd like you guys to control how Mira will laugh. So…REVIEW AND TELL ME SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE HER LAUGH. Winning choice will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Missa.**


	4. J is for Joseph

**This Chapter is dedicated to...Advent of the Angel!!**

**-Edward-**

The girls were out hunting so it was just the guys and Mira. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games while Carlisle was sitting on the couch doing paperwork. Mira was silent on the couch we shared. She was munching on a Crunch Bar and was reading a book Jasper had given her. They had gotten closer these past two days. It was now Friday and we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow.

"So Mira, are you excited about school?" I asked to break the silence.

Mira shrugged. "I was home schooled for my whole life so it's all kind of scary to me. I think I can cope though. I mean, I have gone through worse things than school. But…" she hesitated.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle. He looked up from his notes, studying her with interest.

"I…was wondering if I could go get my nails done on Sunday. First impressions are kind of a big thing for me and I wanted to look my best for school."

My cellphone rang, showing Alice's number. I opened it, putting it on speaker. "OF COURSE WE'LL TAKE YOU!! WE SHOULD SO GET OUR HAIR DONE TOO!"

Mira stared wide eyes at the phone, making us guys chuckle. I hung up the phone, smiling at my little sister. She gave me a bigger smile than usual, but it disappeared as fast as it came. At least that was something better that her just staring at me with that blank stare that kind of freaked me out. An expression like that didn't belong on a teenagers face, especially one as beautiful as Mirabella.

"You don't know how much of a clusterfuck you're in now," chuckled Jasper.

"What's going to happen?" she asked staring wide eyed at Jasper.

"Ask Bella when she gets back," I said. "She'll tell you everything trust me."

"Dad," she asked Carlisle. My father looked taken aback by this, but looked up at her. "Is Alice going to kill me or something?"

Carlisle let out a small laugh. "No, but you'll be wishing you were dead." Her eyes bulged and I toppled over laughing. I felt something soft hit me hard in the face and I looked to see Mira standing on top of me with a pillow. This was my chance to make her laugh! I took another pillow, hitting her back. She was knocked onto the floor.

She pouted at me, but didn't laugh. I saw laughter in her eyes, but I was awaiting that sound to escape her lips. I saw the girls come in the front door ever so quietly. They knew we were up to something. I looked over at Alice who was whispering something into Emmett and Jasper's ears. They smiled, and Jasper ran up the stairs very quietly. I looked back at Mira who had her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Hey Alice, you wanna see my one eyed snake?" asked Emmett. Mira's eyebrow furrowed and she turned around, still on the floor. Emmett was unbuttoning his pants just as Alice punched him so hard he flew across the room. Carlisle ducked without even looking up from his notes. The bookshelf in the living room fell on Emmett, making him groan from under it. Alice ran up to him, punching at him through the rubble.

"GO ALICE!! SHAKE THAT BOOTY!" I heard three voices from the stairs. Bella, Esme, and…Jasper were holding pom poms with skirts on. Yeah, Jasper was wearing a skirt with a shirt that didn't even cover his chest. Rosalie was on the floor laughing along with now Carlisle.

When Alice finished we all applauded her. Everything was silent then, until we heard small giggles coming from the couch. Mira was trying her best to stop the laughing, but it was a battle already lost. Soon, she was lying down on the couch with her eyes shut and the most beautiful sound escaping her lips, besides my wife's voice. Bella's voice was just beautiful and nothing could compare to it. She opened her eyes and tears started forming. She was still laughing when she started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shake…that…booty?" she breathed through laughs. "Jasper, dove l'inferno ha fatto ad arrivare fino a che?"** (Jasper, where the hell did you come up with that?)**

"Don't worry about it," he smiled as Mira started to calm down and breathe more normally.

"Great, now I need to pee," she said with a laugh as she got up from the couch and upstairs to do exactly what she said. I was still smiling at the fact that she was now able to laugh.

**-Alice-**

Shopping! Ah, the wonders of it. So much clothes, and jewelry, and CLOTHES!! I was with Mira, Edward, and Bella in the local mall going into Abercrombie & Fitch. We were great by a nice sixteen year old boy who eyes Mira with seduction in his eyes.

"If you need anything, just find me," he said mostly to her. Aw, she was blushing too. Even through her tanned skin you could see it.

We thank the guy that Edward was literally growling at, and walked over to the guys section to get Edward some shirts. I'm sorry, but Edward doesn't know what a good shirt looks like. He needs on that goes with his looks, and he usually didn't. He was hopeless.

"So, Mira," I said casually. She was really warming up to us since her laughing incident yesterday. She was actually smiling to me and from what Jasper said her emotion are all but sadness. She was turning out to be a happy girl inside. "Could I ask you a personal question?" We were waiting for Bella and Edward to get changed into their outfits. Then we'd go around the store picking out clothes for Mira. I could hardly wait!

"Yeah," she smiled sadly.

"What was it like…wherever you came from?"

Mira picked up a shirt on one of the tables by us, looking at it thoughtfully. "It was basically all around torture Alice. If it wasn't for my brother, Antonio, I'd probably already be dead. I would've committed suicide or had Joseph just let the venom course through my body without him sucking it out."

"Venom? You were bitten?" I asked.

She took my hand, taking the shirt and going to that cute guy that had flirted with her at the front entrance. "Excuse me, could you open one of these dressing rooms for us?"

"Of course," he smiled. He unlocked one of them, and she rushed in. I shut the door behind us.

Mira was wearing short shorts, and turned her leg so that I saw the inside of her thigh. There were a few scars there, but only a vampire's sight could see them. I touched one gently, feeling tears that would fall well up in my eyes. "The healers did everything they could to get the scars as light as they are. They couldn't get this one to heal for some reason." She took off her shirt and I saw a crescent scar upon the top of her left breast.

"My goodness…" I breathed. I brought her into a hug, holding her tightly. "Is that what the J on your neck stands for? Joseph?"

"Yeah," she replied in a shaky voice. She sniffed a little, then withdrew from my arms. "I can't talk about him though…not just yet."

I nodded, understanding. "You know Bella went kind of through the same thing, only the guy, James, was killed by us. He bit her when she was still a mortal and Edward sucked out the venom so it wouldn't change her."

"Yes well, try going through the pain of change every damn day of your life since the age of eleven. Then you can relate to what I've been through. Now come on, we have to shop," she smiled. I smiled back at her, walking out of the dressing room when Mira put her shirt back on.

Edward and Bella were already looking for stuff for her to wear. Edward was carrying a pair of ripped jeans, a yellow tank top, and flip flops while Bella was adding some shorts into the mix. We walked over to the couple.

"We thought this might look good on you Mira. The yellow will go with your skin nicely," smiled Bella. I knew she heard everything Mira said, and Mira knew as well. "Oh, and there's this bikini I want you to look at. You'll be swimming in gym anyway and this school actually lets us girls wear bikinis."

"Cool," said Mira with a relax smile as Bella walked her over to where the bikinis were. I stood by Edward, looking at a sweater.

"She's been through some tough things," he said grimly.

"There's more though, I know it."

**Ello!!**

**Review. Yeah…that's about all I have to say…**

**Missa.**


	5. Drama Class

**What's up bitches? Holy crap on a stick school is almost over and Volleyball conditioning starts. I know I'm supposed to hate that part, but for some reason I'm really excited. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Okay, back to the story…**

**-Jasper-**

Mira walked down the stairs with a smile plastered on her face. She wore a yellow halter top, short shorts that were denim and had holes in it, and matching yellow flip flops. She had a short, French manicure on her nails and toes. Her hair was up in a loose bun on the top of her head while some curls in it. She wore the shell necklace I gave her yesterday when the girls got home from their manicure appointments while sporting a pair of sun glasses on the top of her head that Emmett got her. Edward's gift was a bracelet that had shells on it and a blue band with emerald crystals in it. Her make up was done perfectly since Rosalie did it. She was happy, and a little nervous.

"You look awesome," I said while giving her a tight hug. For some reason her blood didn't effect me. It was the same for the rest of the family. "Every guy is going to drool over you."

"I know," she answered smugly with a hand on her hip. She then turned a little sad. "It's happened before, but you get used to get after a while."

I pulled her into another hug just as Emmett came in. A little bit of fear washed over Mira, but I calmed her immediately. Emmett was trying to get on Mira's good side, and her fear for him was lighting up with every day.

"Guys are going to be fighting for you Mira," he said while handing Mira her blue backpack. "But don't worry, I'll protect you." He puffed out his chest and stood in a Superman stance.

"I'll keep that in mind," whispered Mira shyly. Emmett looked disappointed, but I gave him an apologetic look. He knew she was still adjusting, but that big brother side was starting to waver and getting impatient.

"Come on guys," smiled Bella as she walked down the stairs in a skirt, blue polo, an blue flip flops. "We need to get to school."

Edward came down, then Rosalie, and Alice. Esme came into the living room and gave us all hugs goodbye. She kissed Mira on the top of the head and said reassuring things to her. Carlisle just came home and wished us all luck. He kissed Mira on the forehead before we walked out. I sensed worry coming off of my parents. I looked back at them with a reassuring smile before getting into the car with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Mira was riding with Edward and Bella in the Volvo.

"How is she?" asked Rosalie as we started towards the school. It was the first day for everyone so we weren't going to have that weird feeling of being new that always came with the first day.

"Nervous, scared, and happy," I answered with a small smile. "What do you see her doing Alice?"

"She's going to try out for Volleyball tonight," she smiled. "She's going to make it and her position will be outside hitter and Libero." (**A/N: Those are my positions in Volleyball. I'm only supposed to be hitter, but sometimes I play libero.)**

"What's a Libero?" asked Rosalie.

"They play in the back row and are best at receiving serves," explained Emmett.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked.

"Remember, I played for the vampire coed team back in Ireland?"

"Oh yeah…" we all said in unison.

We pulled into the PHS school parking lot. There were two spots in front and we took them. People were in front and were looking at us as we walked out into the cloudy sky. People awed and some gossiped. They already knew about the whole couple adoption thing. So, the guy's eyes averted to Mira who was making her way to the front office in the center of us. Emmett and I were on both sides of us while Edward was behind her. The girls surrounded her so that everyone knew she was only eye candy. Well, at least until she warmed up to us of course. Then we'd let her date if the guy passed out test.

Alice handed Mira a set of work out clothes and gym clothes. Mira smiled thanks as we entered the front office. I was the first to go up to the front office with Rosalie. "We're Jasper and Rosalie Hale," I smiled sweetly. The secretary smiled and gave us our schedules.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett came after. "Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen," smiled Edward. She gave him the schedules with a small, yet flirty smile. Oh, god the lust that was coming off that woman was nauseating.

"Bella Swan," said Bella sweetly. She was given her schedule.

"Mirabella Lombardi," said Mira softly with a pleasant smile. "Thank you," she said when the secretary gave Mira her schedule. She was such a polite girl.

"Mira, don't look now but some guys are checking you out by the office window." said Emmett. I glance and saw a huge group of guys around the huge window in front of the office that led into the now busy hallway.

"Oh dear…" she sighed with a devious look in her eyes. She turned and walked out of the office with us behind her. She approached the guys with a small smile. "Vorrei che se hai bisogno di prendere i vostri occhi fuori il mio asino e passare piacere di voi prima di diventare il tuo boners evidente." **(I would appreciate it if you'd take your eyes off my ass and go pleasure yourselves before your boners become noticeable.)**

I choked on laughter as we walked away. The guys smiled, as if they had just been given a compliment. Well, they didn't know Italian and I could hear them saying that Mira was talking to them and not the other ones in the group.

"What did she say?" asked Bella. I repeated what Mira had said and everyone laughed, causing attention. We found our lockers and put our stuff in it. Mira's was at the end and she was already chatting it up with a perky, tanned blonde with an athletic body and sweet smile.

"Have you ever played volleyball?" she asked.

"Yeah, my…" she hesitated. I looked at her and felt her fear come back just a bit. I looked over at Edward who also had a worried look on his face. "A family friend used to take me to the courts in Italy and play non stop for hours."

"That's so cool! There are tryouts tonight and tomorrow and since you didn't get to have summer conditioning I was wondering if you'd like to try out."

"That'd be great!" Mira smiled. "Oh, I'm Mira by the way."

"My names Ashley. I'm sophomore captain. You're gonna love Volleyball if you make it. It's so fun." Ashley waved goodbye and walked off into the halls with some other students. "Oh, and Mira?" she asked. "Find us at lunch."

"What do you have next class?" asked Bella.

I looked at my schedule. "Biology," I sneered. She looked at Mira.

"Um…I've got Career Planning."

"You're with me then," said Rosalie. "I really hate that class. It's so…old."

"What is it?"

"It's where you find out a career you want to go into when you get out of high school," explained Rosalie. "What do you want to be?" she asked Mira.

"Possibly an author," she confessed.

"Why?" asked Emmett. "Everyone would know who you are."

"Not unless I sign it under a different name. You know, like Lemony Snicket did."

"Oh yeah…" he said. The first bell rung. "Well, I gotta go to gym, buh bye."

**-Edward-**

_She is so hot._

_I'd take her virginity, but she's probably not a virgin._

_She smells so fresh, like an evergreen or something. God does it smell good._

I was beyond pissed. Mira sat next to me in drama class while the junior and senior jocks where here only to get an easy A for colleges and credits. Some freshmen were in the class, but this one had the least of the day. Mira looked over at me, and I gave her a small smile before turning my attention to the teacher, Mr. Bonez.

"Now, this class we will be learning how to act, and anything else that comes with the theatre. Your grades will be based on your participation and your ability to listen to what I say. It's an easy A in my class, so don't mess this up." _Well hello cute little Italian in the front. _I nearly growled when I heard him think that. Mr. Bonez looked about twenty two. He was probably fresh out of college.

"Mirabella?" he said from his chart.

"It's Mira," my sister said sweetly.

"Well, Mira, could you come up here with Mr. Grant and I'll give you different things to act out." A tall jock with a letterman's jacket stood up and walked up to the stage. He was tan, brown hair, and dark blue eyes. I heard girls swooning over a guy with the last name of Grant, this must've been him.

"Alright Mira I want you to say something seductive to Jason. Act like you need his body next to yours. Put some body language into it, make us feel the love." I glared at the teacher he was thinking very inappropriate thoughts.

"Okay," giggled Mira. She sauntered up to Jason and he was holding back laughter too. "Hey baby, wanna give me to drive your stick?" The class broke out in laughter and Jason put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

"No Mira!" said Mr. Bonez. "Be sexy, sultry, and…devilish."

"How far do you want me to take it?" she asked. That surprised me. "I can go all the way if you want to."

_I wouldn't mind that. _Jason thought with a smug smile.

"Go as far as school will allow."

Mira took a few steps back as I crossed my arms over my chest. She locked eyes with Jason and walked with her hips swaying provocatively. _Just like Brooke taught you Mira. _She thought as she got up close to Jason, with only an inch between them. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He bent his head down, only having Mira pull back and taking a few steps backwards.

"Chase her Jason," instructed Bonez. "See class, this is seductive acting. It's very hard to master."

I glared at Jason as he bit his bottom lip and took a small step forward. Mira reached up to her head and let her hair out of its bun. It fell down her back in loose curls and she shook it out to give it a little more volume.

_Holy shit! _was all the men in that class thought.

Jason smiled even wider, striding up to her and grabbing her around the waist. I suppressed a growl erupting from my throat.

"Perfect!" said Mr. Bonez. We all clapped as she walked off the stage. I glared at Jason while he passed. He gave me a wary glance as he sat with the other jocks.

"You're giving him ideas," he murmured.

"No harm in giving false hope," she murmured back.

"Who's Brooke?" I asked.

She stiffened. "She's the one who made me what I was and probably still am."

"And what were you?" I asked as the bell rang. We got up and it took her a while to answer.

"I was a sex slave."

I froze in place.

**Ello!**

**Oh!! Didn't see that coming, did ya? REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	6. Tell Rosalie

**Enjoy!**

"I was a sex slave."

I froze.

* * *

**-Edward-**

I grabbed onto Mira's arms, dragging her over to an abandoned area of the hallway we were in. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone Edward," she pleaded with glassy eyes. "If they found out I don't know what I'd do…"

"Mira," I said in frustration. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We _have_ to tell them. They are our family! They deserve to know."

"Edward, if you tell them…then I'll have to go back to memories that are too hard to revisit." Her lower lip was quivering. I dropped my things and pulled her into a tight hug. "You've heard the sounds within my nightmares. If you knew what the images were…you'd think of me as a w-whore." She was partially right. At first her nightmares were start out as her screaming for someone to stop, then it would turn to moaning in pleasure. No, she wasn't a whore. Mira was a sweet girl that had a terrible past.

"You're not a whore Mira," I murmured as I rubbed circles on her back. "No one will think you're a whore sweetheart. We all care about you and love you. You're going to have to tell the family sooner or later. The later it is, the worse it might get. Especially when Rosalie hears about it."

She looked up at me as I wiped a tear that trailed off of her cheek. "Why?"

"I think you should ask her yourself. Her past is a very touchy subject. She'll probably be the one to relate the most to you."

"I guess I could talk to her," she murmured.

I saw Bella appeared around the corner with a smile. It only dropped and concern filled her eyes as she walked over to us.

"Mira, honey?" she asked as she looked at our sister in concern. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said in a blank voice. She stepped out of my grasp and wiped her tears away. It didn't even look like she had been crying. "I…just had a little talk with Edward that's all." She smiled, taking her books and leaving us.

"Edward what happened?" my wife asked when Mira turned the corner.

I sighed, picking up my books and looked at Bella with a sad expression. "She just confessed something to me…I'm not sure if she'd want me to tell you…She's going to talk to Rosalie about it."

"About what?"

"Bella…Mira was a…" I was angered at what I had just learned. "She was a sex slave."

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes and I heard a downpour erupt outside. "Why didn't she tell us sooner?"

"Honey, she thought we'd think she was a whore. She was scared."

The rain suddenly stopped and her expression softened. "Oh…" she said quietly. "Well…I guess I'll see you at lunch then." She pecked me on the lips and disappeared out of sight. I sighed, this was just one more thing to add to Mira's life.

**-Mirabella-**

I sat quietly in English as Emmett came into the classroom and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back before turning back to the front. The teacher, Ms. Donner, walked in wearing a blue pants suit. She looked around forty and had straight red hair and a motherly smile.

"Welcome to sophomore English. I'm hoping this year we'll have a good time. So I'm going to start out by having you guys put your names on the seating chart while I just ask you random questions. Does that sound okay?" We all nodded silently as she started on the front row with the seating chart and fired out questions to everyone. I was about to sign my name when I saw her right in front of my desk. "Miss. Lombardi, what, in your opinion, makes a story worth reading?" She made her way up to the class, still looking at me. Everyone was staring at me now and I thought.

"Well," I thought. "I think a story is worth reading is when people endure torture, being forced to watch their loved ones suffer, and have to endure the worst kind of torture for a punishment."

Ms. Donner's eyes bulged out and I hid my truth with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I think a story with humor and a happy ending is worth reading. I mean, who would want to read a story about torture and more torture."

"I would," said a goth in the back row.

I turned around in my seat and glared at her. "Even a story where a girl would have to watch her parents suffer for not having sex with her master? Or a story where there is never a happy ending and whoever witnesses it will most likely die of fear?"

"…No," she whispered.

"You have a very active imagination," said Ms. Donner. "You should put it on paper."

I shrugged. "I'm afraid if I do, people will think I'm a freak."

"You are," smiled Emmett as I smack him in the arm. I breathed and waved my hand in the air in pain. "Told you I was Superman."

"Enough sibling rivalry," smiled Ms. Donner before firing off more questions. My thoughts went back to the first answer. The problem was that the story was really my life. And I had a feeling it would soon come back to haunt me.

**Ello!**

**Yeah, kind of a vague past, but I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Missa.**

**Next time on Her Deadly Past…**

"_You can't change the past Rosalie," I said._

"_Yes, but we can kill the person who's going to give another girl that possible future."_


	7. Outburst

-Emmett-

**Kind of intense in this chapter. ENJOY!**

**-Emmett-**

It was the end of school and I was sitting in the bleachers along with my family. Mira was running laps with the rest of the girls that were trying out. Only the funny thing about it was that they just started their third lap while Mira was on her fifth. I looked around and saw some guys groups on the other side of us. They were watching the girls with perverted smiles. I wasn't that much of a pig.

Mira was done with her laps and was now talking to Coach Green. She was the varsity coach and was also a French teacher. Green was saying something to her about her physical and Alice ran over to her and gave it to the coach. Alice was on top of things today. I took my wife's hand and she smiled at me before turning her attention to Mira. The whole team was doing stretches and Mira was talking to Ashley. I had seen them talking in the halls like they were best friends.

I heard Edward growl and I saw he was staring at Jason Grant. I traveled his gaze to Mira. She was oblivious as she and Ashley starting to do push ups along with the other girls. I growled too along with Rosalie. Jason didn't even notice. I saw Mira stick her tongue out at him. Why was it she was so free with humans? Oh yeah cause vampires ruined her life. Great, another minus on the vampire side of that argument.

"Okay girls!" said the coach. "I want you guys to get into a line and we will practice spiking." Mira was the last in line, but was joined by Ashley who cut in front of her. It took about a minute before Mira was up in front. The setter set the ball and Mira did her three steps. When the ball impacted with her hand, a huge smacking sound mixed in with one of her grunts echoed through the gym. The ball was driven down to the ball, only about two feet from the net on the other side. Everyone's mouth hung open as she looked around with a little bit of awkwardness in her stance.

"Fuck," said Jasper with a smile as he stood up and started clapping. Soon everyone else was clapping along with the team. Mira gave a bow before walking to the back of the line. Every spike she did was as intense as the first. I was really impressed.

"Alright take a break will quick while me and the coaches evaluate you guys," smiled Coach Green. Mira ran up to us with her body shiny with some sweat. Edward handed her a sports drink and she chugged it in three gulps.

"How did you learn to play like that?" I asked.

"I've always loved the sport…and so did Joseph," she growled at the end. "He'd make me play Volleyball just so that he could see me sweat. I fucking hate him with a passion, but I love the sport."

"Hey Mira," called Jason.

"Be right back," she smiled before running over to them. Jason, along with the other jocks, gave her high fives and hugs. The family didn't like it one bit. I focused my hearing on them and them alone.

"That was badass Mira," said Jason. "Maybe you could show me sometime."

"Maybe," she giggled shyly.

"Pinky promise with a kiss?" asked Jason as he held his pinky out. Mira rolled her eyes, but looped her pinky with his and they both kissed their own thumbs. She then ran over to us and wiped her sweating arm on Bella before running down to join the coaches and team. I laughed as Bella looked at her arm in disgust. She glared at me and I shut up. Then she smiled and Edward kissed her on the forehead.

The rest of the tryouts Mira seemed to excel in everything she did. She was the best at serving, passing, setting, and everything else that came with Volleyball. Jasper said he sensed some victorious feelings coming from all of the players. Edward said their thoughts were all of how they were going to try and get better than Mira, yeah right. She was a beast at Volleyball, and her strength was surprising since she had a tall, slim build. I was soon going to have to verse her in this sport sooner or later.

**-Mirabella-**

_I was in a room with silk tying my wrists to the iron head canopy over the bed. I wore white lingerie and black silk sheets were soft under my skin. A dark figure walked up to me, revealing a blonde man with a muscular build and he looked around the age of twenty two. He crawled on top of me, whispering seductive things in my ear as I fell under his spell. I felt my back arch to where his bare torso touched mine and a smile appeared on his lips. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, working his way down to my underwear. A sick part of my mind was enjoying what he did to me after that._

Cold sweat laced my skin as I shot up from my bed with my heart pumping rapidly in my chest. I gulp, running my hands through my hair as my door burst open to see the whole family, besides Carlisle since he was working, come into the room. I stared at them with blank eyes until Esme came over and embraced my shivering body. I could only imagine what my eyes looked like. Shadows under them and bloodshot.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"It was just a nightmare mom," I whispered softly.

"Normal nightmares don't make you wake up doused in sweat and have bloodshot eyes sweetheart," she countered softly. "What happened?"

I turned away, not wanting to tell. "It was just some past memories," I croaked as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I felt them be brushed away and saw Bella next to me. She smiled at me sadly before kissing me on the forehead. She was such a caring vampire.

"Mira," began Edward. "Please tell them," he begged. "Bella already knows, but the rest of the family needs to know."

I glared at Edward as Esme said, "What? What's wrong?" Esme looked at me. "Mira, what to you need to tell us?"

"Hey guys," said an exhausted voice as Carlisle appeared in the room. His face turned to a frown. Perfect! He decides to pop out now! "What's wrong?"

"Mira, tell them," urged Edward. "They won't think that and you know it."

I gulped, not looking into anyone's eyes. "I…" I sighed as memories flooded my head. "You see…" I ran a hand through my hair. It was so much harder to say when the whole family was looking at you for an answer. I closed my eyes, feeling Esme run her hands through my hair. "I was a sex slave," I said in a very soft whisper. I heard a huge growl coming from a corner of my room and saw Rosalie with here eyes pitch black. I glanced at Jasper and Alice who were looking as if they were about to cry along with Esme. Edward stood with Bella while holding her and Emmett had the same colored eyes as Rosalie. Carlisle, he looked livid.

"How could you do that to yourself Mira?" growled Carlisle. "How could you allow that to happen?"

"I didn't have much of a choice _Carlisle_," I shot back.

"What choice was there?!"

I stood up, walking up to him until we were only inches apart. "Hm…let's think about that for a second, shall we? Put yourself in my fucking situation! Joseph is the master of the coven I was a slave in. He was a very muscular blonde vampire with a temper and a longing urge for me since I was eleven fucking years old Carlisle! If I didn't comply with his demands I'd be raped to the point of almost death and have to go through a torture that tore me to pieces. I went through two years of fighting him until I matured physically and then he used his powers on me! I was robbed of my virginity and free will from that son of a bitch! So if you think I actually _had_ a choice, I think you should reconsider what you said."

Carlisle was stunned and he didn't know what to say. I turned to Edward who was also stunned silent.

"Did you know that after a while I actually enjoyed what he did to me? His powers are seduction and the ability to make a woman bend to his needs. When I turned thirteen…he could use those powers on me." I pulled down my tank top and turned to show everyone my scar. "When a vampire sucks the blood of a mortal during an orgasm, it makes it stronger for both, and then the pain comes to the mortal. He'd have his followers suck out all of the venom before it reached my heart. Every day he did this to me! And even when I would bend to his will, he'd make me endure my ultimate torture." Hot tears fell down my cheeks and I tried to control my breathing.

I felt cold arms embrace me and my body sway with whoever was rocking me. "He's going to pay for what he's done to you."

"You can't change the past Rosalie," I said.

"Yes, but we can kill the person who's going to give another girl that possible future."

I stepped out of her embrace, looking at her straight in the eyes. "You…can't kill him. He's stronger than Emmett and he has my brother. If you kill him, his followers will kill Antonio and my parents."

"I thought you said you hated your parents and that they were dead," said Esme.

"I do hate them, and they were turned into vampires. Only they're more like wraths now…So they are basically dead." I wiped away a tear. "The coven doesn't feed them as often as they should and they don't look remotely like a vampire. They're skin is a grayish color, their cheeks are hollowed out, and their eyes are blacker than black. Their stares are blank and emotionless. It's as if they can't feel anymore. I...I try to talk to them….but they just stare off into space." I sniffed a little. "I blame them for this…Because of that bet I had to watch them suffer for two hours every day." It was silent for a while as I looked down at my floor.

"Who was Brooke?" asked Jasper. "Edward was murmuring her name to Bella earlier."

I glared again at Edward, but he didn't even return his gaze. "She is the vampire who taught me the art of seduction. I know everything to make any man or animal in the mood. I know all the tricks because of her."

"Why were you taught that?" asked Emmett in a hard voice.

"Joseph loved to role play," I hissed before sitting on my bed. Again, another silence that seemed to linger in the air. I looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. There was really no use in going back to sleep now.

"You're really brave for going through all of that," whispered Alice.

"It doesn't take bravery to go through what I did Alice, it was fear and love for my brother. If I did what was commanded of me, then he'd be safe. Plus, I haven't really told you guys the whole story…" I stared down at my hands. "I don't really think I could go back to those memories…" I could, of course, but I really didn't want to talk about some other tortures I had to go through.

Esme pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth. She was more of a mother than my true mother was. "Try and get some sleep then…" she whispered as a feeling of fatigue came over me. I looked over at Jasper who winked at me before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**-Emmett-**

She slept soundly in her bed as I brought her computer chair over to where she slept and sat down in it. When she slept, she looked so peaceful. She looked like she had never gone through so much. She looked like a normal girl trying to make the best things happen for her in the world. Now I knew why she was so scared of me. Joseph was a muscular vampire, and so was I. I didn't feel bad about it, I just understood now. I understood that I scared her. Not by my personality, but by the way I looked.

She shifted in her sleep, her body facing me. Her hair had fallen into her face and one of her hands was peeking out from under her comforter. I hesitantly brushed the hair out of her face and took her hand in mine. Mira stirred a little, and then relax with a smile on her face. I smiled too, watching her sleep some more.

"How is she?" asked my father's voice. I turned to see him in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

"She's just sleeping," I whispered before turning back to my sister. Carlisle walked up to her bed, sitting on the far corner of it. He had been quiet since her outburst on him. I could only imagine why. Carlisle had never been so angry in his life, at least from what I've seen. And then what Mira said. I couldn't think of one single person who had spoken to Carlisle that way. No one really had a reason to, until now. I could see why she did that too. I knew from the beginning that Mira never had a choice, and I guessed that didn't cross his mind.

"I called Aro, and told him what we found out," my father finally said. "It seems that they can't find any kind of coven in Europe with a master named Joseph. They must be well hidden if they could get past the Volturi Guards."

"Joseph is smarter than we thought then," I said. I noticed Mira cringe whenever I spoke his name. "And by what Mira said, he's also very strong."

"We better get her up," said Carlisle. "It's almost six."

I nodded, brushing my fingertips across Mira's cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked from me to Carlisle. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What time is it?" she said in a voice full of sleep.

"Six," said Carlisle. "Now get up, you have more tryouts tonight."

"I'm sorry," she said to him as he got up. He looked at her, waiting for more explanation. "For yelling at you like that. It…wasn't my place. You were angry and so was I." Carlisle smiled, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"It's understandable," he whispered before kissing her on the head and walking out of the room. She looked at me and then yawned. She fell back on her pillow.

"Let me sleep some more," she said while closing her eyes.

"Nope. " And with that, I picked her up fire man style and threw her into the ice cold water of the shower fully clothes.

"EMMETT!" she screamed as I ran down the stairs and hid in the garage for the rest of the morning.

**Ello!**

**Hope you like it. Now…REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	8. War!

**So some people want to know how the whole morning of Mira being thrown into the shower would be like. So before more drama comes up in the story, here's a little funny chapter for your entertainment.  
**

**-Bella-**

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were sitting in the living room watching TV as Alice was upstairs doing Mira's hair. Emmett hadn't come out of the garage in a while and Edward wouldn't tell us what he did. All we knew what that it made Mira angry as hell.

"Where is that son of a biscuit eating bulldog?!" yelled Mira as she ran down the stairs in her outfit for the day. It was a pair of jeans, a green polo, and green flip flops. Her hair was straightened today and some of her side bangs were covering her eye. "Where's Emmett?" she asked in fury.

"Garage," said Edward smugly as Mira ran to the garage. He had three fingers up and let each fall with every second. 3-2-1.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Mira. "I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU UP EMMETT! I MAY BE A HUMAN BUT I STILL KNOW HOW TO KICK A VAMPIRE'S ASS!" That was followed by the sound of things being thrown and Emmett cursing to high heaven. We all held back laughter. "I SAID GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Carlisle came into the room looking around for the source of yelling.

"Mira and Emmett," was all I said and he understood completely.

"Well, if there's any immediate damage, I'll be in my study. Have a nice day at school kids." He disappeared after that.

"ALICE GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!" yelled Emmett as the sound of a crowbar was heard hitting some metal. "OW! MIRA STOP IT! I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE TIT IF I HAVE TO!"

"THEN YOU'LL FACE THE WRATH OF THE ENTIRE FAMILY!" countered Mira. She laughed an evil laugh that made us all bust out laughing.

"PUT THE GOLF CLUB DOWN! DOWN I SAY!" yelled Emmett.

"THEN PUT THAT PIECE OF LUMBER DOWN!"

Soon enough, Emmett came running into the house with nothing in his hands. He looked scared as Mira ran after him with a golf club in hand. Alice followed with a camera and was giggling the whole way. Emmett ran up the stairs and Mira hopped into Jasper's back. "Onward!" she commanded as Jasper ran up the stairs in a flash.

"OW! STOP! JASPER DON'T HELP HER!"

I fell to the floor laughing as well as Rosalie. This was by far the funniest thing I've ever heard. Emmett, a huge vampire, getting beaten by a fifteen year old girl. That was hilarious.

Esme came into the room now with a spatula in hand. "Stop this fighting this instant!" she exclaimed and the whole house quieted. "Now come down here right now!" I stopped laughing along with the rest of us that were still in the living room. One by one Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Mira, with her club in hand, walked down the stairs. "Care to explain what this was all about."

"Emmett threw me into a cold shower." said Mira with an innocent look on her face. I pressed my lips together to stop laughing.

"You threw paint at me!"

"Only because you threw the lawnmower at me! I'm lucky to be alive." She held her golf club in a threatening gesture.

"Mirabella," warned Esme. "Emmett, you shouldn't have thrown your little sister into a cold shower after the night she's had. Now apologize."

"Sorry Mira," sighed Emmett.

"Mira apologize for hitting your brother over the head with a golf club."

"Sorry Emmett," she said quietly.

"Alice," said my mother with a smile. "Let me see that tape. I just want to see how the fight played out."

**-Edward-**

I got transferred to junior English so that I could keep an eye on Mira and Emmett. I was already in junior English but I got the teacher change. Yeah, I was supposed to be in sophomore, but me and Mira were smarter than the rest of our family, beside Carlisle.

I handed the pass to Ms. Donner and took an empty seat next to Emmett. He was spacing out as Ms. Donner continued her lecture on adjectives. It was simple logic, but this generation couldn't figure that out.

"Mr. Cullen," said Ms. Donner.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Emmett," she corrected. Emmett looked at the teacher. "Give me a sentence using an adjective, but use your sister, Mira, in the sentence however your like. She doesn't even have to be the noun you're describing." Oh god this was going to be good.

"You hate me don't you," said Mira.

"No, I just love sibling rivalry. And you and Emmett are the best siblings to watching a rivalry with. Now Emmett, back to the sentence."

Emmett thought for a second, ignoring Mira's glare. "It's rather funny when my cute little sister, Mira, whispers Jason's name in her sleep."

_He did not! _Mira's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Everyone in the classroom erupted in laughter, including me. He got her good and the funny thing was that Jason's best friends were in this class.

"What are the adjectives Emmett?" asked the teacher through laughter.

"Rather to funny, cute and little to sister."

"Alright, Mira same thing."

Mira smiled with a glare as the class quieted. "It's funny how whenever my dear big brother, Emmett, turns on the vacuum and moans Rosalie's name from within his dirty bathroom when he thinks no one is home."

_Holy shit how did she know? _he thought.

I put my head in my hands, laughing really hard along with my classmates.

"And…what are the adjectives?"

"Dear and big to brother, and dirty to bathroom."

Oh dear, it was on.

**Ello!**

**Yeah…**

**REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	9. Punishment

**-Carlisle-**

It was my only day off from work and I was going to spend it with my wife, but I got a call from the school saying something about Mira and Emmett. I was in the mood too! I was just about to take a bite out of Esme when the phone rang.

I got out of my Mercedes and walked into the front office. Emmett and Mira were sitting by the principal's office with their arms crossed and glare pointed at the floor. They were also accompanied by another boy who kept on glancing at my daughter with a hopeful gaze, and Jasper. Jasper had a small smirk on his face, but it disappeared when he looked at me.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry about this but I need to have a talk about your son and daughter." The principal beckoned me into his office as I gave my kids a pissed off glare. They were so grounded!

"Please sit," he said as he sat down in his own chair. I put a calm face on as I sat. It had been a month since the whole shower mishap and it wasn't getting any better. This was the third time this week that they were in the office.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You sons thought it would be funny to depants you daughter in the middle of the hallway today and as a retaliation, she…well I don't really know what she did exactly. Anyway, the teachers said it involved a set of volleyballs and piano wire. The staff said that the guys were lucky enough to get out without any torn off flesh. It took two football players to get her off her brothers. She was screaming something in Italian, but I didn't know what."

"Yes she does that when she's angry," I murmured. "What are their punishments?"

"Well, since the Volleyball season was is almost over, I have come to the conclusion that your children will be helping to plan the annual Musician Talent Show. And I am correct that Mira has entered?"

I looked at him. I didn't know anything about Mira signing up for the talent show. It was two weeks off. "Y-Yes," I said and shifted in my seat. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go and take your children home now."

I nodded, got up, and walked out of the office. "In the car, _now!_"

The kids got up simultaneously and walked with me ahead of them to the car. A crowd of people huddled in the hall as we passed. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked with a glare and they all scurried to their classrooms. Bella was among them and I gave her a pleading look. She nodded, walking away with a worried look.

We got to the car and the boys were fighting as to who was going to be in front. "Mira, sit in front and guys separate yourselves. Look out your windows and don't talk unless I speak to you." They got into the car and did what I commanded. I looked over at Mira who looked lost in thought. "You heard your punishment, correct?" I asked to my children. The all nodded in response. I sped down the roads with ease. "Emmett, no video games, paintball matches, or grizzly bears for the rest of this week. The same goes for you Jasper except instead of bears, it'll be foxes."

"You can't be serious?" they asked in unison.

"I am," I said.

"What about Mira?" asked Jasper with annoyance.

"Since we have used every human punishment on her, she'll have a new punishment that will make her think twice about doing anything wrong ever again."

"And what is that?" asked Mira softly.

"Aro will be here in an hour and we are going to revisit your past as your punishment. I'm sorry, but this was our last resort and we there's nothing you can do about it."

Mira stared at the window, fear apparent in her eyes. Even the guys were looking at me as if I just asked for a death wish.

**Ello!**

**Yes short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

**Okay, so I'm putting up a poll about the story.**

**I will be ending this in a few more chapters, but there will be a sequel.**

**And a lot more drama within that sequel.**

**Let's just say a certain…vampire comes to town.**

**REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	10. Aro's Visit

**-Carlisle-**

I stopped the car in the driveway, sighing. "Jasper, Emmett, could you give me and your sister a moment?" I asked. They both nodded and were out of the car in a flash. I barely heard the car door slam shut. I looked over at Mira who stared down at her hands while tears gently fell onto them.

"Aro was going to come here anyway and demand to know what you've been through," I whispered softly. "I thought that setting it as a punishment would be best. I'm sorry for saying it so harshly."

She nodded, and wiped some tears away. "I'm sorry," she croaked.

"For what?"

"For…not opening up to you, causing trouble, and being a bad daughter. I would've been better off still a slave," she said. I didn't think she wanted me to here the last part though. She then looked at up at me tear framed eyes. "I should've never escaped…All I do is worry about my brother now."

I leaned my head on the steering wheel and looked at her with worry in my eyes. "If you hadn't escaped Mira, you would've been in much worse condition. At least now you have freedom."

"But my family doesn't," she croaked. "Every damn time I close my eyes I see my parents giving me that blank stare…or…or Antonio being beaten to near death. I would rather take their place then see them suffer. Suffering was the worst part of it all."

I didn't really know what to say. How could you really think of something on the brighter side of what she's been through? She was hurting so much inside and all my family could do was try and mend her heart back together. "What was it like before you became a slave?" I whispered. I had been wondering that for a while now and it was the perfect time to ask. Maybe it would get her off of her negative thoughts.

She bit her lips, trying to think. "We lived in Milan, Italy. My father worked for some Italian designer along with my mom. I'd hardly ever see them, but our times together were happy ones." A smiled appeared on her face. "I remember for my eleventh birthday my father surprised me with this sapphire crystal you could only get in some kind of cave in Germany. Antonio was so jealous. He…" she giggled a bit. "He broke it into pieces and flushed it down the toilet." My eyes widened and I smiled a bit. "But, he did make me this." She reached within her shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with a sapphire on the end. "He made me this when he broke the stone. He said it was a better gift than a damn crystal my father got. There was actual thought in the present and not just something you could pick up at a thrift stop."

"If you were eleven, then when did you go to Joseph's coven?"

"About a week after my birthday," she sniffed. "They just came into my house and took us without explanation. I…think my parents were gambling with the coven and lost…" She closed her eyes and a small sob escaped her lips. I clicked off both of our seatbelt and brought Mira into my lap.

"It's alright," I whispered as I rocked her back and forth. "You're safe here sweetheart," I whispered as Esme appeared outside my car door. She opened it and I got out with Mira in my arms. Esme stroked her hair was we walked inside with her still in my arms. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on couch looking at us with worry. I let Mira stand on her own and she just leaned into my arms. I looked over at Jasper and he nodded understanding. Soon, she calmed down and was able to breathe normally.

"Come on sweetie," said Esme. "Let's get you changed for Aro. Alice should be here soon and she can do your hair."

Mira nodded, as Esme put her arms over her shoulders and walked her upstairs.

**-Rosalie-**

I sped home with everyone in my car. Edward said that Carlisle needed us home early so we just ditched our last two classes. From what he said, Mira was crying the last time Carlisle updated on her. I was so worried for that girl. She had gone through so much and had been raped so many times. I thought I had had it bad when I was human and was betrayed by that motherfucker, but I found someone else who had gone through so much more.

"Why the hell does Aro have to come?" asked Edward in one of his annoyed voices. "I mean, seriously we could just call him."

"He just wants to know about Mira's past," explained Alice. "He's more concerned about Mira than us."

"Why?"

This time Bella chimed in. "She reminds Aro of his only daughter he had when he was a human. Carlisle told me and I could see a little resemblance between the two. I mean with the hair and everything. She even has his smile, but not as weird."

"Well, do you see anything happening with Mira in the future?" I asked. "I mean, after Aro comes and all."

Alice sat there for a second. "I only see her singing in the talent show…but she looks older. It must be in the later years of high school. Oh god that song has so much hate in it."

"Damn," murmured Edward. He put his arm around Bella and brought her in very close. He started giving her small kisses on her lips and ending in a long kiss. My eye twitched.

We were in front of the house within minutes and I could hear Mira sniffling a little while Esme told her sweet things. Anything to calm down my sister from the fear I knew she was feeling. I didn't need Jasper around to tell me that.

Alice was the first one to go into the house. She bounced up the stairs as I followed. Emmett was waiting for me at the top and pulled me into a hug. I felt so comfortable in his arms as he swayed me a little. I could stay like that forever and a day.

"She needs you," he whispered as he brought me into a loving kiss. "She needs someone who can understand when Aro gets here. You're the only one who can really understand."

I smiled sadly and began to walk to Mira's room. She was humming a small tune as Alice and Esme compared outfits. Her eyes were a little red, but she seemed content. I silently thank Jasper as I pulled her over to her vanity table.

"Is everything okay?"

She shook her head a little. "I'm just scared to tell them everything."

"Just remember they need to know this for your own safety. If you tell them, then they'll find Joseph a lot sooner."

"But-""

"No buts," I said. "Joseph will be found and we will help kill them when we do find him. No one, not even a vampire, has the right to violent a woman like that. It's immoral, and un-gentleman-like."

**-Edward-**

Bella stood in front of me while four figures appeared in front of the house. Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix stood in their robes. Their thoughts were all worried about Mira as she approached the front door. Carlisle answered it immediately and led them to the living room with a small smile.

_Where is my precious Anastasia? _I looked at Aro for a split second. Was that his daughter's name? For some reason I think he believed that Mira was Anastasia's reincarnation. I could believe it, since I saw one person that looked just like my mother about fifty years after I was turned. But who knows?

"She'll be down in a second," said Esme as she walked down the stairs with the girls behind her. Mira was pacing upstairs, thinking of how she was going to greet Aro and the guards.

"How has she been?" he asked us with desperation.

"She has been a little trouble at school, but I think it's it from this new found freedom. Don't worry, she'll be find though," said Carlisle. "She's going to be singing in the talent show so maybe you'll get to see her. Only if you do come, don't wear those robes."

Aro chuckled as he sat down on a couch. "I hope to see her then. It would be nice to see her sing. I've never heard her voice."

"It's beautiful," whispered Jasper as he looked up at the stairs. I followed his gaze and saw Mira standing at the top. She wore a pair of fitted jeans along with a light blue polo. Her hair was half up, half down and some curls were at the end. Her makeup was done perfectly and she looked like she belonged with the Volturi guard. She just looked a lot more superior than she usually did. I didn't know if it was her stance, or that guarded expression that looked as if it held so many secrets.

_She's slightly scaring me…_- Alec

_She has changed a little bit._- Jane

_Oh god she looks so sad. I wish that son of a bitch would just show himself so I could kill him._- Felix

_My poor Anastasia…_- Aro

"Hello dear," said Aro as he got up. Mira walked down the stairs and bowed her head slightly in respect. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Still the same. I can't see a thing, only sounds." He pulled her into a hug. I had never seen Aro show so much compassion towards anyone. Mira brought out his soft side. When he withdrew, Mira smiled slightly.

"I hear you want to know more about my past," she whispered quietly.

Aro walked her over to the couch and sat her down next to him. Carlisle took her other side. "Yes," he breathed.

"Ask away then," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

Everyone seemed to think for a few seconds. By there thoughts, they didn't know what to really ask. I cleared my throat. "Was there any other kind of tortures you had to go through?"

Mira shifted in her seat. "Yeah…" she answered. She thought for a while. I already knew what she was going to say by her thoughts. "I was forced…to watch children be killed by those murderers," she whispered. "I would try to look away, but they would hold me head and eyes open to watch."

_That fucking bastard!_- Emmett

"What about Antonio?" asked Jane. "Aro said that he heard you screaming his name."

She clenched her fists. "That was painful for both of us." Tears started to well in her eyes, but she was able to dry them up. "I had witnessed him being whipped, beaten, and stabbed numerous times, but there is one thing that stuck to both of us…" She cleared her throat a little. "I wasn't doing as Joseph had commanded me to one day and as punishment, I had to…watch him be changed into a vampire. They locked me in a room with Antonio after he was bitten and wouldn't let me out." She bit her lips, recalling the memories. "When his change was complete, his bloodlust was almost out of control. He made me sit in the farthest corner away from him until they let me out to see that I was still a human. I don't know how he did it. I guess that disappointed Joseph since he carved in, Never Forget on my back."

"Never Forget what?" asked Alec

"Never Forget who you belong to. I will always belong to Joseph. At least in his mind I'll always belong to him."

I clutched onto Bella, thinking what it would be like if she was in this position. God, I wouldn't be able to live. She was my angel and I was hers.

"Do you know why he would take you of all people to be his…slave?" asked Felix. He had been quite this whole entire time.

She leaned back on the couch, thinking. "He would sometimes say I was a scary beauty. I really didn't know what that meant, but I guess it would good in his mind. I still had my virginity too so maybe he thought I was perfect for him. I really couldn't answer that. There could be numerous reasons." Tears glistened in her eyes, but she somehow kept them under control.

They started asking more questions that the family already knew the answers to. Sometimes her tears would spill onto her cheeks, but then Aro would brush them away. He really seemed to care for Mira in a different level than the family. It was like our family feelings were much calmer than his.

"Do you know where you were?" asked Alec. "If you don't, could you describe your surroundings?"

Mira thought for a while. Her eyes were a little glassy, but that was from her crying. "Um...whenever they let me outside, I'd see an ocean of some kind. It was definitely on a coast. Then there were a lot of trees surrounded wherever I was."

"What language did they speak?"

"English, Italian, and some other that I wasn't familiar of."

_Well that narrows some things down!_- Alec.

"What about the vampires? What were their powers?"

"Joseph had seduction and the power to bend the will of a woman. Brooke could disguise her scent along with others. Antonio could make illusions." She started naming off vampires and I could tell that the guards were taking all of the information in. Aro didn't even think if letting them into the Volturi, he must have really hated them.

"Joseph also had a twin who was turned into a vampire. He didn't talk about him very much and I don't know his name. Joseph hardly ever spoke about him.

They interrogated her a little more, and now we were in a silence as Mira started to hum a small tune. Aro's eyes widened as he looked at her with a stunned expression. _Our song. She remembers our song! _"Where did you hear that melody from?"

Mira stopped humming and looked at Aro. She shrugged. "I've always hummed it. I would sing it to the children before they…" She trailed off and looked outside the window. "They really liked it. It seemed to calm them."

Aro brought her into a fatherly hug. I had never seen the two so content since I had known them.

**Ello!!**

**Remember POLL on my page. Vote for the sequel!!**

**REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	11. Potions and Songs

**I DO NOT own the song at the end. It's "Haunted" by Evanescence.**

**-Mirabella-**

Aro had beckoned everyone out of the house so that it was only us. He looked at me for a while before speaking in a very soft tone. "Do the bite still sting?" he asked as he pulled down my shirt to get a good look at my scar. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Yes, well, being bitten that many times can have those kinds of effects on you. I'm surprised I'm not fully turned yet."

"You really are my daughter Mirabella," smiled Aro. "You think just like her and everything."

I nodded. We had been talking about this girl named Anastasia and how I was most likely a reincarnation of her. I didn't mind. Aro even looked oddly familiar to me and I knew almost everything about him. I even knew the reason he killed his wife so many years ago. It was either her death, or mine.

Aro pulled out a bottle of a blue liquid that had streaks of silver in it. "It's a new kind of potion. It should help with the stinging. The nightmares might get worse, but that's the only side affect." He gave it to me and I smiled. I had about four of those bottles already empty in my room. It was the only thing that basically kept me human and out of pain. "Alec put some in your bag under your bed so that you have more."

"Thanks Aro," I smiled. "Where would I be without you?"

"In pain, and not even human."

I nodded, opening the bottle. It smelt like an ocean's breeze. I took a swig of it, making a face at the strong taste. The stinging on my mark that was on the top of my breast stopped stinging immediately. "You guys have to make this in soda flavors. Will this stuff make me look more human? Right now I looked like a tanned vampire."

Aro chuckled. "I'll tell Marcus then. As for your looks, I'm afraid you'll still look like a tanned vampire." He pulled me into a hug just as the family came in and the bottle disappeared out of my hands and into the hands of Jane. She explained to my family it was a liquid that helped humans not feel as much pain when they were bitten.

**-Emmett-**

It was the night of the talent show. There was a lot of preparation in detention we had to do and now my little sister was getting ready for her performance. It was basically a Battle of the Bands at the school and not just a talent show. I, along with Jasper, and Edward, were in Mira's band. She gave us these music sheets to memorize and we didn't even know the lyrics to her song. She wouldn't tell us. Edward couldn't even get into her mind.

The band on stage right now was really good. Their rhythm was the best and their voices came in sync with all of them. We also had lyrics to memorize so we got some kind of journey into the song. The ones we sang were kind of…scary.

The band ended and walked off of stage. It was mostly the stoners of the school that were in the talent show or the band geeks. I think our family was the most normal and most fun loving that had entered. And we were vampires!

"And now," said the choir teacher, Mrs. Danskin. "Our next band that will be playing is one that makes songs from past experiences. May I present, "Malicious Slumber!" The crowed applauded as my brothers and I walked onto the stage wearing plain black t-shirt and faded jeans. I took the drums, Jasper took the guitar, and Edward the bass. Then Mira came on stage with a blank expression on her face. She wore the same outfit as us, but she wore a skirt instead of jeans.

"This song is basically a fraction of my life that I never want to revisit," she said as she gestured for us to begin. I looked at my parents and saw that they were literally on the edge of their seats along with the rest of the audience. No one outside the family had ever heard her sing. Then she started her song that none of us would expect:

_Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow, inside,  
(I know your still there)._

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I wont let you pull me down._

_Haunting you, I can smell you, alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head !_

I looked at my family as I played. Their mouths were hung open and even Carlisle looked a little shocked. The rest of the kids at our school just stared at Mira as if she as a goddess performing miracles. Some even swayed to the very intense beat the song.

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah  
(I can) Fell you pull me down.  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah  
I wont let you pull me down._

She finished the song and everyone gave her, I mean us, a standing ovation. I couldn't believe her voice could give that much feeling. It was so cool! I got up from my drums and rushed over to her and gave her a bear hug. Jasper and Edward gave her a regular hug and we bowed. Yeah, this was going to be a good few years we were going to have with my little sis.

**Ello!**

**Epilogue will come up in a few hours!**

**REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

He shoved the black haired boy against the wall. His eyes were filled with anger as that bitches brother cowered in his shadow. "Where is she?!" he screamed at the stop of his lungs. "Where is my Mirabella?!"

"I-I don't know," cried his servant. "I swear it!"

"You know it Antonio!" he yelled. "You know where my Mirabella is and you're going to tell me one way or the other."

"I dropped her off in Italy! That's all I can say!" he yelled back to his master. "The Volturi probably found her!"

Joseph stared at him long and hard. He looked over at a woman would was in the corner of the room staring at him with curiosity. "Track her scent. Find her and tell me where she is. I want my future mate here as soon as possible. She's probably starting to change into one of us as we know it."

The woman bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Joseph turned to Antonio. "As for you, you'll get to witness Mirabella become my wife."

**-Mirabella-**

I shot up in my bed, breathing hard as ever. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real…

**Ello!**

**Well watch out for the sequel. A lot more drama to**

**Be unfolded. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Missa!!**

**P.S. I just realized that I didn't have any character shove Edward into a wall, or kick him whatsoever. Holy crap. That's a first! **


End file.
